


stark

by semi_local



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_local/pseuds/semi_local
Summary: "if i didn't know any better, i'd ask if you weretryingto kill yourself."





	stark

His knuckles were a stark white compared to the dark metal of the bridge. His hands were freezing, but the tears threatening to spill from his eyes were hot. He couldn't even see the water below him. It may as well have been an abyss, empty and eternally deep, except for the streetlights' reflection on the sides. They attempted to reveal the contents of the supposed abyss, but Tyler's eyes were fixated below him.

Nothing existed.

Nothing but the stupid metal of the bridge, the only thing keeping him safe and alive. He kicked angrily at the gate in front of him. It did not give way, but Tyler didn't feel the pain. He couldn't feel anything anymore. The tears in his eyes fell from the action, burning his face. He wiped furiously, trying to keep them at bay. Despite his best efforts, they fell to the ground, landing at his feet. He gave up trying to hide it. 

Nothing mattered anymore. 

Reluctantly, he slipped arms out of his jacket. The bitter cold attacked him, seeping into his weary bones. He dropped the jacket beside him. It served no purpose to him anymore. He stared into the water again, this time his eyes filled with resolve. In just a moment, he would be one with it.

His breathing was irregular. He couldn't focus on any counts. It didn't matter anyways. Soon enough, his lungs would fill with the dirty river water that he couldn't see. He'd be another nameless body, floating in a river nobody would bother to check. He wouldn't be found until he was free. 

He clambered over the gate as if it was nothing. It was almost as if they _wanted_ him to go on the other side--like they expected it. He stood atop a skinny metal bar. It creaked beneath him. He laughed wryly. It was almost as if no one was supposed to be here. And no one was. 

It felt as though the world had stopped turning. Everything was still. The twinkling lights had frozen, some standing at half their brightness. Nothing dared to move out of place. The water below him fell silent. Not a soul in the city had any clue what was about to happen here, nor did they seem to care. 

He fell forward.

Or at least, he should've.


End file.
